Onsen
by Sabakyou
Summary: Natsu dkk pergi berlibur ke Onsen. dan tanpa diduga-duga ternyata Gray dan Jubia menjalin kasih. warn: geje, abal, aneh, OOC, lemon. untuk anak kecil jangan baca kecuali ditemanin oleh orang yang sudah berpengalaman.
1. Chapter 1

OMG OMG!

hah?

akhirnya buat juga fic ini ^^

udah lama mau buat tapi gak muncul ide. akhirnya setelah lama muncul juga ide ini XD

hehe

sebelumnya maaf ya kalau ceritanya aneh atau penulisan dan bahasanya aneh (maklum baru belajar)

so have nice read ^^

* * *

Disclaimer:** Hiro Mashima** (selalu) dan saya tak akan pernah bisa menggambar menggantikannya

Rating: **M**.

Pairing : **GrayJuvia**.

Warning : **geje, abal, tdk sesuai dgn EYD, aneh, OOC**.

**not like don't read**

hehe..

jangan lupa review ya, buat masukkannya XD

* * *

**Onsen**

-Fairy Tail Guilt-

"Ayo… ayo Lucy… kita harus cepat," Natsu dan Happy telah menunggu Lucy di depan gerbang.

"Hn, tapi mana Erza dan yang lain," Lucy berjalan dengan susah payah karena terlalu membawa banyak barang.

"Aaa… itu dia mereka! Eh, kenapa kau juga harus ikut Gerard?," Natsu lari menerjang Gerard.

"Natsu, Gerard sekarang adalah bagian dari kita," Erza menjelaskan.

"Maaf kami terlambat," Juvia dan Gray baru saja datang.

"Gray-sama! Kau tidak memakai baju", Juvia berteriak dan hampir pingsan.

"Wack!", Gray kaget dan langsung di tertawakan oleh natsu. Dan akhirnya mereka bertengkar.

"Maaf, aku harus memaksa dia dulu," Mira tersemyum sambil menggandeng tangan Luxus

Jadi, Natsu dkk akan berlibur dari kegiatan Guilt untuk pergi berlibur ke Onsen. Jadi dimulailai pertualangan mereka di Onsen

* * *

ahai... maaf cuma sedikit doang.

namanya juga pembukaan, jadi tulisannya dikit ^^


	2. Chapter 2

hehe... maaf kalau sebelumnya ceritanya kependekan.

maaf untuk chapter ini akan di banyakin.

maaf kalau ada kesalahan tulisan.

untuk meyakinkan ini hanya fiktif belaka.

* * *

Disclaimer:** Hiro Mashima** (selalu) dan saya tak akan pernah bisa menggambar menggantikannya =="

Rating: **M**.

Pairing : **GrayJuvia**.

Warning : **geje, abal, tdk sesuai dgn EYD, aneh, OOC**.

**not like don't read**

hehe..

jangan lupa review ya, buat masukkannya XD

* * *

sebelumnya :

Natsu dkk akhirnya berangkat ke Onsen bersama-sama

**-di Penginapan Onsen-**

Semua sudah menempati kamarnya masing. Untungnya penginapan di Onsen cukup besar, dan saat ini pengunjungnya sedang sedikit. Para Mage dari Fairy Tail setidaknya mendapat kamar masing-masing. Dan untuk cuaca yang dingin, Penginapan yang mempunyai Onsen memang sangat bagus.

Gray memasukki kamarnya dan terkejut mendapati Juvia telah tidur di kasurnya. Saat ingin membangunkan Juvia Gray baru sadar kalau Juvia hanya memakai yukata, dia mengira Juvia pasti baru dari Onsen. Dan lupa masuk ke kamarnya karena kamarnya berada di sebelah kamar Gray.

Saat Gray ingin menggendong Juvia untuk mengembalikan ke kamarnya, baru menyadari bahwa tubuh Juvia ternyata dingin. Memang cuaca di sini sangat dingin dan Juvia tidur hanya menggunakan yukata.

Sesaat Gray bingung apa yang akan dilakukan. Tapi akhirnya (?) dia teringat bahwa mereka ke sini bersama Mira juga. Maka Gray bergegas ke kamar mira, dan tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Berarti Mira sedang keluar.

"Ck, apa yang harus aku lakukan. Mira pasti sedang keluar bersama Luxus. Natsu, Happy, dan Lucy tidak mungkin diharapkan. Erza! Ah, pasti Erza sedang berduaan dengan Gerard sialan itu," Gray menendang pot bunga yang langsung memegang kakinya lagi (ternyata sakit juga).

-**pemandian-**

Gray akhirnya kembali ke kamarnya. Dan memutuskan untuk menggendong Juvia ke Onsen (akhirnya dapet ide juga). Setibanya di Onsen, Gray merasa bersyukur karena tidak ada siapa-siapa (ya iyalah mana mau orang liat Gray berduaan sama Juvia dalam keadaan tidak memakai baju sama sekali).

Saat Gray mulai membuka yukata Juvia entah mengapa merasa aneh.

"Glek, kenapa perasaanku jadi berdebar-debar ya, padahal aku sering bersamanya. Tapi yah ini baru pertama kali aku untuk melihatnya dalam keadaan tidak memakai baju," seorang Gray Fulbuster akhirnya merasa malu untuk melihat orang lain telanjang (padahal sendirinya juga sering).

Akhirnya Gray berhasil melepas yukata Juvia dengan bertapa yang memakan waktu lama (Juvia keburu mati kedinginan bego). Gray berhasil membawa Juvia untuk berendam .

"Selanjutnya aku harus melakukan apa ya," (mohon di tentang pembaca) sebetulnya Gray juga bingung mau diapakan Juvia agar suhunya kembali menghangat, satu-satu cara yang terpikirkan hanya memandikannya dengan air hangat.

Saat Gray melamun (memikirkan Juvia. Becanda Author), dia mendengar desahan yang memanggil nama Natsu. Pertama-tama dia mengira dia salah dengar dan bersyukur akhirnya Natsu di hantui oleh arwah penasaran. Tapi desahan-desahan itu semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas.

Gray bangun untuk mencari sumber suara, dan akhirnya menemukan (hantunya) dia kaget setengah mati melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Dia melihat Natsu dan Lucy sedang berhubungan.

"Ah.. Na..tsu… aku…," Lucy mendesah terus menerus sambil memanggil nama Natsu.

"Ah, Lucy… a…aku sudah tidak…," tampaknya Natsu sudah mencapai batasnya.

"Lucy, boleh aku melakukannya di dalammu?," Natsu bertanya dengan susah payah.

"Yeah, Natsu… aku ingin merasakanmu di dalamku," Lucy bergerak menahan sakit dan kenikmatan.

"Wah… parah… ternyata Natsu dan Lucy mempunyai hubungan seperti itu," Gray yang melihatnya merasa malu sendiri dan melirik Juvia yang masih berendam. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memindahkan Juvia ke kamarnya saja. Karena kalau lama-lama di tempat itu dia bisa ketularan. Sementara itu Natsu dan Lucy masih melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Saat Gray yang menggendong Juvia untuk kekamarnya. Mereka harus melewati ruang ganti. Dan di ruang ganti Gray lagi-lagi mendengar desahan. Gray mengira ada arwah yang mengikutinya. Ternyata saat dia melihat di balik lemari.

"Sial! Ternyata Gerard juga melakukannya dengan Erza," Gray yang tadinya merasa kesal menjadi malu melihat dua orang tersebut dengan posisi yang- (begitulah, pasti bisa membayangkan). Dan bahkan Gray telah melihat mereka mencapai orgasm berserta teriakakkan kesenangan Erza.

"Gerard aku mencintaimu," Erza tersenyum dan langsung dicium oleh Gerard.

"AKu juga mencintaimu Erza sayang," Gerard mencium Erza lagi dengan bersemangat dan mulai melanjutkan menurun ke dadanya.

* * *

OMG!

maaf ya kalau ada bagian-bagian yang aneh.

maklum otak saya lagi kena gara otak

**RnR** please ^^


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3...

author nari-nari geje (digeplak massa)

hehe ^^

maaf ya saya rada-rada aneh

silahkan menikmati

* * *

Disclaimer:** Hiro Mashima** (selalu) dan saya tak akan pernah bisa menggantikan tulisannya. hanya ide cerita (dibantai pak Hiro)

Rating: **M**.

Pairing : **GrayJuvia**.

Warning : **geje, abal, tdk sesuai dgn EYD, aneh, OOC**.

**not like don't read**

hehe..

jangan lupa review ya, buat masukkannya XD

* * *

sebelumnya :

Gray menemukan Juvia dalam keadaan dingin. Dan membawanya ke Onsen. Saat di Onsen Gray melihat Natsu dan Lucy sedang melakukan 'itu'

karena tidak tahan akhirnya Gray memutuskan untuk membawa kembali Juvia ke kamarnya.

"Sial! Ternyata Gerard juga melakukannya dengan Erza," Gray yang tadinya merasa kesal menjadi malu melihat dua orang tersebut dengan posisi yang- (begitulah, pasti bisa membayangkan). Dan bahkan Gray telah melihat mereka mencapai orgasm berserta teriakakkan kesenangan Erza.

"Gerard aku mencintaimu," Erza tersenyum dan langsung dicium oleh Gerard.

"AKu juga mencintaimu Erza sayang," Gerard mencium Erza lagi dengan bersemangat dan mulai melanjutkan menurun ke dadanya.

**- Ruang Ganti -**

Dan Gray melihat kedua orang tersebut melanjutkannya lagi. Karena sudah memerah wajahnya Gray akhirnya keluar dari ruang ganti.

**- Lorong menuju kamar Gray-**

Saat di lorong tiba-tiba (lagi) Gray dikejutkan dengan desahan-desahan. Dia pasti sudah mengira ada orang yang sedang melakukan 'itu'. Tapi karena penarasan Gray akhirnya mencari-cari sumber suara.

Dan lagi-lagi Gray dikejutkan oleh Mira dan Luxus yang sedang melakukan itu di ruang rekreasi, memang sekarang sudah sangat larut dan tidak ada orang sama sekali yang mondar-mandir. Tapi Gray tak habis piker mereka melakukannya di tempat seperti ini.

"Lu…xus… ah… kau begitu panas, aku merasa sangat panas," Mira mendesah kesenangan.

"Dan kau sangat basah dan ketat sekali Mira," Luxus mencium Mira dengan penuh semangat.

"Luxus… ahh… aku merasakannya kau sangat jauh di dalam tubuh ku," kepala Mira bergerak tidak beraturan dengan posisi yang seperti itu pasti sangat menyakitkan.

"Mira… ah.. boleh aku melakukannya?,"Luxus dengan tampang ampir mencapai puncak.

"Ah… Luxus… lakukan bersamaku di dalamku… aku inging kau di dalam ku," Mira menjerit kesenangan.

Sementara Gray hanya menonton dengan muka yang merah padam dan merasakan bahwa punyanya sudah hampir menunjukkan gejala-gejala. Karena mungkin dia sudah melihat teman-temannya melakukan dan lansung dalam perjalanannya kembali ke kamar.

Gray cepat-cepat pergi ke kamarnya. Begitu masuk dia langsung mengunci pintu dan meletakkan Juvia di kasurnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Sial! Parah! Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukannya, sementara aku belum pernah," Gray yang setengah kesal dan malu duduk di pinggir kasurnya.

"Ah, bodohnya aku. Aku tidak boleh egois. Juvia sedang sakit dan aku malah memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak," Gray memegang kening Juvia dan terkaget, bukannya malah membaik telah membawa Juvia ke Onsen. Juvia malah tambah dingin.

"Ah! Bodoh. Dari tadi aku tidak langsung membawanya ke kamar tapi malah menonton dulu di jalan," Gray lupa akan keberadaan Juvia saat dia menonton teman-temannya (emang cowo bego).

"Aduh, bagimana nih. Kalau minta tolong Mira saat ini pasti di masih bersama Luxus. Kalau kembali ke Onsen pasti kedua pasangan bodoh itu masih melakukannya," Gray yang sudah kehabisan akal (kan tadi udah di pake akalnya) mondar-mandir tidak jelas.

"Ah, aku ingat. Bodohnya aku ini. Aku tau alternatif lain untuk menaikkan suhu badan seseorang," gray langsung berjalan ke pintu.

"Ah! Aku lupa, Natsu sedang melakukan 'itu' dengan Lucy. Bagaimana aku akan meminta bantuannya," Gray menepuk kepalanya.

"Hem… memang sih pada saat ini Cuma 'Itu' saja caranya. Tapi… aku takut dia akan terbangun dan marah," Gray tampak bingung tapi akhirnya melakukannya juga karena kondisi Juvia tidak membaik.

Pertama-tama Gray melepas ikatan yukata Juvia dan langsung mendapati dirinya memerah.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau melakukan hal seperti tu, rasanya menakutkan juga ya. Dan apa-apaan dada itu. Kenapa dia tidak memakai bra saja, untung dia masih memakai celana dalam," Gray melepas bajunya. Dan ikut masuk ked alam selimut.

"Sial, kenapa dadanya besar sekali," Gray berusaha memeluk Juvia dan merasa aneh dengan dada Juvia yang menggesek-gesek dada bidangnya.

"Kenapa pada saat ini aku malah kepikiran apa yang dilakukan oleh teman-temanku ya," Gray berusaha melawan hasratnya untuk meremas dada Juvia dan tidur dalam keadaan memeluk Juvia.

* * *

hehe...

mungkin di chapter selanjutnya akan ada kemajuan

XD

**RnR** please


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 3...

hohoho...

akhirnya oh akhirnya Gray (saya salut kepadamu nak)

* * *

Disclaimer:** Hiro Mashima** (selalu) hanya ide cerita (dibantai pak Hiro)

Rating: **M**.

Pairing : **GrayJuvia**.

Warning : **geje, abal, tdk sesuai dgn EYD, aneh, OOC**.

**not like don't read**

hehe..

jangan lupa review ya, buat masukkannya XD

* * *

sebelumnya :

"Ini pertama kalinya kau melakukan hal seperti tu, rasanya menakutkan juga ya. Dan apa-apaan dada itu. Kenapa dia tidak memakai bra saja, untung dia masih memakai celana dalam," Gray melepas bajunya. Dan ikut masuk ked alam selimut.

"Sial, kenapa dadanya besar sekali," Gray berusaha memeluk Juvia dan merasa aneh dengan dada Juvia yang menggesek-gesek dada bidangnya.

"Kenapa pada saat ini aku malah kepikiran apa yang dilakukan oleh teman-temanku ya," Gray berusaha melawan hasratnya untuk meremas dada Juvia dan tidur dalam keadaan memeluk Juvia.

Beberapa saat berlalu Juvia merasa dia tidak bisa bernapas dengan bebas. Saat dia membuka matanya dia melihat Gray-nya ada di depannya. Pertamanya Juvia merasakan bahwa dia telah mimpi indah saat terbangun melihat Gray-nya tidur bersamanya.

Tapi setelah beberapa saat Juvia tersadar bahwa itu bukan mimpi, Juvia meilhat Gray-nya tidak memakai baju seperti biasanya. Tapi dia merasa ada yang aneh. Saat Juvia melihat dirinya dia tidak memakai baju sama seperti Gray-nya.

Juvia tidak langsung berteriak tapi akibat kegarakan yang ditimbulkan Juvia, Gray terbangun.

"Juvia? Kau sudah bangun?," Gray bertanya dengan tampang baru bangun tidurnya.

"G…Gray-sama," Muka Juvia pucat.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apakan? Tidak ada yang sakit? Apakah kau masih kedinginan?," Gray langsung menyentuh kening Juvia.

Juvia terlonjak kaget.

"Gray-sama… apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?," Juvia bertanya masih dengan tampang shocknya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Justru aku yang harus bertanya kepadamu. Kenapa kau bisa berada di kamarku," Gray menjelaskan sambil menguap.

"A…Aku… di kamar Gray-sama… aku…," Juvia berkata dengan bingung dan mukanya sudah merah.

"berhenti memanggilku Gray-sama. Panggil aku hanya dengan Gray saja. Dan kenapa kau. Mukamu merah," Gray diam sesaat dan akhirnya menyadari posisi mereka.

"Eh, Juvia. Tenang aku bisa menjelaskan keadaan kita," Muka Gray sudah sama merahnya dengan Juvia.

"Tapi… aku… ," Juvia tergagap.

Pertama Gray melihat Juvia malu seperti ini. Dan hal itu langsung membuat dirinya terpengaruh. Tiba-tiba muncul ide. Gray langsung tersenyum. Juvia merasakan firasat buruk.

"Anu… err… Gray-sama. Mungkin aku harus kembali ke kamarku," Juvia siap-siap untuk bangun tapi ditahan oleh Gray.

"Kau mau kemana Juvia?," Gray dengan senyum mesumnya.

"A…aku harus…," Juvia memerah melihat senyuman Gray.

"Kau harus apa? Ini sudah larut malam. Sebaiknya kau tidur disini saja," Gray masih memegang Juvia.

"Eh, tapi…," Juvia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Ayo sini," Gray menarik tanggan Juvia dan memeluknya sambil posisi tiduran.

"Ah… Gray-sama… aku harus memakai baju dulu," Juvia berusaha melepaskan diri dari Gray.

"Kau berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan –sama . Lagian kenapa kau harus memakai bajumu. Dari tadi kita tidur seperti ini," Gray mulai lagi dengan senyuman mesumnya.

"Ta.. Tapi aku merasa tidak enak seperti ini," Juvia merasa bahwa mukanya sudah semerah tomat.

Gara-gara melihat Juvia seperti itu, ditambah dari tadi dia sudah melihat teman-temannya melakukan 'itu' dan sekarang dia bisa merasakan gesekan dada Juvia lalu 'punya'nya sudah setengah keras. Pertama-tama Gray mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyentuh Juvia. Tapi karena Juvia dari tadi tidak bisa diam menggesek-gesekkan dadanya itu semakin menambah perasaan untuk meremas dada Juvia.

"Juvia… apakah kau merasakannya," Gray dengan tampak mupengnya.

"Me…merasakan? Merasakan ap-," sebelum bisa menjawab Juvia sudah di cium oleh Gray.

Pertama-tama hanya ciuman sekilas. Tapi tampaknya Gray tidak puas dia melanjutkan dengan penuh nafsu.

"Tung… tunggu dulu Gray-sama… ak-," Gray mencium Juvia dengan penekanan "berhenti memanggilku dengan –sama," Gray menatap Juvia seakan makanan.

Gray mencium sebentar Juvia dan akhirnya turun ke lehernya, berbisik di telinganya "Juvia, aku sudah lama menantikan ini," sambil berkata Gray mencium leher jenjang Juvia dan meninggalkan tanda di sana.

"Su..sudah lama," Juvia baru melihat mata akan hasrat di mata Gray. Sesaat dia merasa takut. Bahwa Gray-nya telah berubah.

"Kau tidak perlu takut Juvia, aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan sangat baik," Gray yang menyadari ketakutan Juvia tersenyum lembut dan mencium dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Gray aku," dengan suara yang hamper mirip desahan. Menyebabkan Gray bersemangat.

Gray mulai mencium Juvia dengan bersemangat dengan tangannya yang mulai meremas dadanya. Lalu beralih mengjilat, menghisap, dan menggigit dada Juvia. Sehingga membuat Juvia mendesah tertahan. Gray senang melihat perubahan ekspresi Juvia. Dia muali memainkan kedua dada Juvia dan meninggalkan tanda di kedua dadanya.

Juvia mendesah sambil memanggil nama Gray. Itu cukup membuat Gray berani melakukan hal-hal yang baru agas Juvia bisa memanggil namanya lagi. Sambil menghisap Dadanya tanggan Gray mulai beralih turun ke 'kewanitaan' Juvia.

Sesaat Juvia terkejut tapi akhirnya bisa menikmatinya.

"Hn… Ah… Gray… itu sangat menyenangan… ah…," Juvia merasa kesenangan atas sensasi yang di berikan Gray.

Gray mulai menggunakan lidahnya untuk bermain. Juvia langsung berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Juvia kau sangat basah," Gray tersenyum mengejek.

"AKu sangat menyukai sensasinya Gray," Juvia mencium Gray.

"Juvia aku sudah tidak tahan, bolehkan aku…," Gray bertanya sambil menjilat dan mencium tonjolan di daerah 'kewanitaan'nya.

"Hn.. yaeh… ," Juvia agak ragu-ragu sesaat. Tapi Gray menciumnya lembut dan membisikkan kata-kata manis.

Lalu Gray memasukkan 'itu' ke dalam lubang kewanitaan Juvia. Sesaat Juvia tidak bisa merasakan yang namanya bernapas. Juvia sangat aneh saat merasakan sensasinya antara sakit dan senang. Tampaknya hal tersebut juga dirasakan oleh Gray (maklum baru pertama pertama kali).

Pertama-tama Gray bergerak lambat. Tapi Juvia meminta untuk bergerak cepat. Gray menurutinya karena Gray juga ingin merasakan sensasinya.

"Juvia kau begitu ketat," Gray tersenyum mengejek.

"Ah.. ah.. Gray… kau… kau bergerak dalam diriku… ughh… Gray…"

"Juvia… tampaknya aku sudah… bolehkah aku melakukannya di dalam mu?"

"Ah.. iya… aku … kau di dalam ku… ah… Gray…"

Akhirnya Gray dan Juvia telah berhasil melakukannya untuk pertama kali (yey sembah sujud).

"Hah…ha… Juvia aku tidak mengira. Seharusnya kita melakukannya lebih cepat," Gray tersenyum dan memeluk Juvia.

"hehe… aku mencintaimu Gray-sama," Juvia tersenyum.

"Kan sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Gray-sama," Gray merenggut.

"An… Gray… kau jangan marah," Juvia memasang tampang innocentnya dan bermain-main dengan leher Gray.

* * *

kha!

terwujud juga mimpi bikin ini

hehe XD

**RnR** ya


	5. Chapter 5

Aaaaa...

Chapter terakhir XD

hehe XD

maaf kalo aneh ceritanya ya

* * *

Disclaimer:** Hiro Mashima** (selalu) hanya ide cerita (dibantai pak Hiro)

Rating: **M**.

Pairing : **GrayJuvia**.

Warning : **geje, abal, tdk sesuai dgn EYD, aneh, OOC**.

**not like don't read**

hehe..

jangan lupa review ya, buat masukkannya XD

* * *

sebelumnya :

Akhirnya Gray dan Juvia telah berhasil melakukannya untuk pertama kali (yey sembah sujud).

"Hah…ha… Juvia aku tidak mengira. Seharusnya kita melakukannya lebih cepat," Gray tersenyum dan memeluk Juvia.

"hehe… aku mencintaimu Gray-sama," Juvia tersenyum.

"Kan sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Gray-sama," Gray merenggut.

"An… Gray… kau jangan marah," Juvia memasang tampang innocentnya dan bermain-main dengan leher Gray.

"Juvia, kau tahu tidak bila kau melakukannya lagi aku akan menghukummu," Gray dengan senyum mesum.

"Ee… memang kau bisa apa?," Juvia masih bermain dengan leher Gray, sambil menjilatnya.

"Heh! Aku bisa melakukan apapun terhadapmu," sambil membalikkan badan Juvia sehingga sekarang Gray berada di atas Juvia. Lalu menciumnya turun ke leher. Membisikkan kata-kata nakal. Mencium dadanya turun ke pinggul. Dan bermain-main dengan dadanya sambil menatap Juvia seolah-olah Gray baru akan memulai hukumannya.

"Huh! Sekarang giliranku untuk menghukummu Gray," juvia menggunakan airnya memaksa mengubah posisi sehingga sekarang Juvia berada di atas Gray.

"Memang kau bisa melakukan apa Juvia sayangku," Gray tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku bisa melakukan ini," Jubia melakukan apa yang dilakukan Gray terhadapnya. Mencium Gray sambil memijit 'itu'nya Gray. Gray langsung tersentak apa yang baru saja di lakukan Juvia.

"Hehe… kau menikmatinya Gray?," Juvia dengan senyum nakal.

"Aku peringatkan aku belum selesai hanya dengan itu saja," Juvia menjilat dada bidang Gray, turun kebawah. Menjilat 'itu'nya naik turun. Mencium di bagian atasnya. Dan mengulangi gerakan yang sama.

"Ju..via… kau sangat nakal ya," Gray menahan kesenangannya akan sensasi tersebut.

"Gray hehe… keu menyukainya kan," Juvia berkata sambil tidak mengalihkan dari pekerjaannya. Juvia menambah kecepatannya dan tiba-tiba menguranginya saat Gray mulai bereaksi berlebihan dengan menggumamkan namanya. Juvia mencium Gray sebentar lalu kembali melakukan _blow job_ dengan kecepan yang ditambah.

"Akh… Juvia. Maaf kan aku," Gray bangkit dan mengelap cairan di mulut Juvia.

"Hehe… aku sangat menyukainya Gray. Apakah kau menikmatinya?," Senyum Juvia nakal sambil menjilat mulutnya.

"Aku sangat menikmatinya Juvia," Gray mencium Juvia dengan penuh semangat dengan 'itu'nya sudah mengeras. Lalu beralih ke dadanya menjilat dan mencium lebih banyak meninggalkan jejak. Dan tiba-tiba Gray mendapat ide yang cemerlang (dan gak bakalan ide yang bagus).

"Juvia, aku ingin melihat kalau aku berada di dalam mu," Gray memasang tampang innocent.

"Eh? Tapi… aku belum pernah mencobanya," Juvia agak sedikit takut dengan ide Gray.

"Ayolah Juvia, kau pasti akan merasa senang," Gray memohon sambil menecup dahi Juvia.

Dan akhirnya Juvia mau melakukannya (akhirnya). Dia menaikki Gray dengan 'itu'nya di dalam dirinya. Terntara Juvia sangat menikmatinya. Dia menjerit nama Gray. Gray takjub melihatnya di atasnya dengan dada yang beryoyang setiap Juvia bergerak naik dan turun. Gray melihatnya begitu kesenangan langsung meremas dada Juvia.

"Ah.. Gray… au.. kau… kau ada di dalam ku… sangat menyenagkan rasanya," Juvia menahan rasa senang sampai lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Dia menambah kecepatannya. Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai pada titik puncak.

"Gray, aku sangat mencintaimu," Juvia memeluk Gray.

"Hem, aku juga. Kau ternyata sangat menggoda," Gray mencium lembut Juvia.

Akhirnya mereka berdua jatuh tertidur sampai pagi.

**-Ruang rekreasi penginapan-**

"Hei Gray," Natsu datang sambil membawa banyak makanan, sampai menjatuhkannya di kepala Gray. Otomastis Gray langsung marah-marah. Akhirnya mereka bertengkar.

"Sudah Gray," Juvia datang sambil mengelap kelapa Gray dengan handuk yang baru saja diambilnya.

"Ah, iya terimaksih. Eh, apakau kau lapar? Ayo kita ambil makanan," Gray menggenggam tangan Juvia dan menariknya mencari makanan

Natsu dkk yang melihatnya langsung terbengong-bengong.

"Apakah sudah terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka berdua?," Happy bertanya penasaran (akhirnya ada dialognya).

"Iya, Juvia tidak memanggil Gray dengan embel-embel –sama lagi. Apa mungkin mereke," Lucy mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Ah, mereka sudah melakukannya," Mira datang bersama Luxus dengan tersenyum lebar.

Natsu tiba-tiba terselak makanannya, Lucy langsung terdiam. Muka mereka berdua memerah.

Mira, Luxus, Erza, dan Gerard langsung tertawa dengan tingkah mereka berdua. Hanya Happy saja yang tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan mereka dan apa yang telah terjadi semalam.

Diam-diam Erza dan Gerard berpegangan tangan dan tersenyum sendiri sambil melihat ke arah luar.

Sedangkan Mira mencium pipi Luxus, yang langsung berubah merah.

-FIN-

* * *

akhirnya~~~~~~~~~~

hoh!

selesai...

perjuangan selama 4 jam menulis (langsung makan)

terselesaikan juga

hehe

**RnR** ya

mohon maaf kalo ada kesalahan dan terima kasih sudah membaca

ingat beli komik original jangan yang palsu


End file.
